The objective of the Congress is to provide a forum for the exchange of ideas, methods, and data among the world's active investigators in the field of microcirculation in its broadest definition. The theme of the meeting (July 22-27, 1979) is The Scientific Basis for Clinical Applications of Microvascular Research. In addition to 19 or more free-communication sessions by registered attendees, there will be four general lectures by distinguished scientists and 12 different symposia with invited speakers. By means of wide publicity, it is expected that at least 400 scientists, students and guests will attend. The free-communication abstracts and symposia summaries will be published in a special issue of Microvascular Research. Continuing Medical Education, a division of Academic Press, will publish the lectures of the 2-day clinical symposium. The journal, Lymphology, will publish the lectures of the President's symposium on The Lymphatic System. An international organizational meeting concerning future world congresses and interactions with the Commission on Microcirculation of IUPS will be held during the Congress.